Lily, Marauders and Annabell
by carmezz
Summary: J & L story, also a new girl Annebell she finds a friend and wrost enemy ever. and will Annebell break up L&J? So does this mean she finds love with one of the famous Marauders.
1. Who is Annabell Ashley

I AM SORRY I AM VERY NEW AT THIS SO I AM SO SORRY I MESSED THIS UP I THINK. I HOPE EVERY THING GOES GOOD (but not sure.. Pls for give me)  
  
This is my 1st story and I hope you all like it. Before we get to the Marauders and Lily I need to explain Annabell 1st. So please be patient with my 1st and 2nd chapter. Oh and anything you see in this type of writing which is ITALC with bold (if it works) means its there thoughts ok. This is also the 1st time I am writing on Fan Fiction and I am not sure how this is going to come out so if anyone sees some mistakes please don't be shy.. lol  
  
Chapter 1 Annabell Ashley  
  
He was carrying a cup of hot chocolate and started down the hall. His name is Mr. Ashley (and with a name like that you would need to know some defense). He finally had a little house and he loved it, it had a kitchen, 2 bedrooms living room and the master bedroom which had its own bathroom.  
  
As he was walking he stopped and looked at a picture it was a wedding picture. It was him and his wife Lisa, as he thought of that day he just smiled she was beautiful he thought. Lisa was killed and he was left alone to take care of his daughter, it was just the 2 of them. He walked and stopped right in front of a door.  
  
Annabell Ashley fully awake she hears footsteps getting closer then they stop. "Hmmm looking at mom's picture" Annabell softly whispers, she hears the footsteps start back up and stop. "Come in!" Annabell yells (Annabell knows her dad to well). "You're awake?" Mr. Ashley asked. "Yes, I'm not sleepy." she tells him. "Oh I see, I brought you some hot chocolate, please drink it I made it with my own two hands. (He pauses a little) Bella (her nickname given to her by her dad) I need to tell you something Bella... "Is something wrong dad?" Bella asked getting up very quickly and grabbing her suitcase, knowing she needs to be pretty quick in this family when it comes to moving. "No, Bella nothing is wrong." Mr. Ashley said with a very weak smile, trying so hard to look happy as he gave Bella her chocolate milk. "Daddy what's wrong, did they find us?" Asked Bella. "NO, they did not find us sweetie, I have good news." "Oh really" Bella looked a little worried; she started to remember some previous good news. Like: her father saying they were going camping and living every thing behind and never seeing their things again. Moving to a new house in the middle of the night, or meeting family she never new she had cousins, aunts, uncles, and her grandparents on her father side. To later find out they were dead somehow. Bella hated her father's good news they were always the worst news ever. "Bella your going to Hogwarts" he finally said with a weak smile. She put her hot chocolate milk down and snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him. "What? What do you mean?" Asked Bella. Bella had read some brochures she found one night, when they were walking through Diagon Alley and she picked them up. There were 5 different brochures from different schools. Not just any schools these were Witch Craft and Wizarding Schools. Bella had these brochures for 4 yrs now she found them when she was 12 and she always dreamed of going to Hogwarts. When she read the brochure she fell in love with it right away, plus her mom and dad did go to Hogwarts too, which was an extra plus. But why now she thought she looked at her dad very curiously trying to figure it out. He could tell she was thinking of something. Mr. Ashley noticed she put the chocolate milk down so he grabbed it and put in her hands again. "Bella I have taught you everything I know" yup this sounds pretty good (he thought as he was talking) "and I know how much you really want to go to Hogwarts and they can teach you so much they have only best there. You know that." (He started to remember the night his daughter found the brochures he thought she would never get the chance to go but here is her chance. Now how do I get her to go)? Bella just sat there looking into her fathers eyes while he talked what is going on here. "Daddy what is wrong, we have never kept secrets from each other. I can tell something is going on." As she put her chocolate milk down again and sat on her bed. Mr. Ashley once again noticed she put her cup down and saw her face those twinkling blue eyes were not there anymore. She is just like her mother she always knew when something was wrong. He hated when they knew something was wrong.  
  
He grabbed the chocolate milk and gave it to her again. "Bella you will be safe at Hogwarts and you will finally make friends, you've always wanted friends an.." he was the cut off. Bella now getting a hold of what her father was saying and started to cry. "And what about you daddy." She yelled. "Sweetie don't worry about me" he smiled "you know I can take care of myself." Bella quickly got up and said "you know I can help too, I know how to fight real good daddy and.." Bella was cut off. "I know Bella but its time you had a life of your own. Your 16 yrs old and you've never had a friend in your life. I blame myself for that, you will have fun Bella this will be good for you sweetie." "For who, me or for you, daddy?" Bella shouted. "Bella you are going to Hogwarts your train leaves in 4 hours. Hurry up and get ready and packed!" He yelled at her. "And drink your chocolate milk I worked hard on it!" "Fine" Bella grabbed her chocolate milk and then she drank it, she was so mad she drank it real fast then she slammed the cup on her night stand. Mr. Ashley stood as he made sure she drank to the last drop, then he stormed towards the door. As he was walking out of the room he heard Annabell's final words. 


	2. Your going to Hogwarts

Well this is the 2nd Chpt I hope you like it. And everything I said in chpt 1 about how it was suppose to looking forget (lol) But I think I am getting the hang of this a-lil-sort-of.  
  
Angel+Devil=me (cute I like it) thank for reading my story.  
  
Chpt 2 Your going to Hogwarts  
  
As he was walking out of the room he heard Annabell's final words. "Finally getting rid of me"! Bella yelled Mr. Ashley walked to the kitchen and sat there thinking ~I had to do it there was no other way~ he then started to remember his last conversation with Albus Dumbledore. "I promise John I will take care of her, I promise." Bella will be safe in Hogwarts and everything will be ok. He looked at his watch "hmmm it's almost time" and started to walk back to Bella's room.  
  
Bella sat on her bed mad, sad BUT kinda of excited about school but then she was also worried about her dad. She didn't know what was going to happen to him, for as long as she could remember they were in hiding or running from someone. She memorized there names all of them, but for some reason she could remember what were those names. She knows she has to be cautious and don't do anything stupid but be ready. She sat there thinking and thinking "what were those names, I can't remember, why cant I remember." As she sat there thinking she passed out.  
  
Mr. Ashley was very close to the door he couldn't hear anything "about time" he opened the door and sure enough she was out.  
  
He walked to his room very quickly got the trunk out and carried it to her room. He opened it and started to put things in. Bella's clothes and things he knew she wound want to take with her. He made a final look around the room when he heard moaning; Mr. Ashley closed the trunk and ran out quickly. He stood in front of the room and took a couple of deep breaths. "Bella wake up come on its time to wake up." Then he opened the door, "you're not ready yet sleepy head come on wake up! It's almost time!" He stood there looking at her and then looked at her suit case. "Well at least you're packed." "What.." she looked and sounded very confused. "Bella what's wrong?" he asked "I thought you would be more excited than this since your finally going to Hogwarts. I mean you've only been jumping around for the past couple of days!"  
  
"Oh my God daddy I must have forgotten". She thought about and she could remember something about Hogwarts but she couldn't remember what it was. Oh well who cares ~chanting her song~ "I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts".  
  
Mr. Ashley saw his daughter she was happy and laughing. ~this is the right thing to do~ Mr. Ashley wanted Bella to live a normal life and this was her only chance, ~Albus promised and I know he will keep his promise~  
  
"What am I going to wear?" all she really had were blue jeans and t- shirts. "Oh I already talked to the Head Master Prof. Dumbledore, and told him we were not able to get your clothes". "And what did he say?" she looked nervous. "He said it was ok, really he said it was ok." He laughed. Bella dodged him this murderous eyes "What? What did I do now?" "Daddy, I'm going to wear blue jeans and a t-shirt in my day of school." "Yes honey you are, but don't worry Prof. Dumbledore says you can go shopping for your clothes on Saturday so don't worry ok." "OH MY GOD, DADDY"! she screamed. "What!?" ~oh my God what is she remembers~ 


End file.
